


Antimony

by JValentine0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentine0/pseuds/JValentine0
Summary: After Africa, Jill Valentine was left picking up the pieces of her life. Returning to the BSAA wouldn't be easy, and an old friend was in desperate need of her help.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Antimony

Pale blond hair swept back, strands flicked in the early morning breeze as Jill ran down one of the winding roads leading away from the sleepy town she now called home. Locks gathered, slicked against her hairline where sweat didn't bead. Her breath was labored, arms swinging with the countering foot. Gravel beneath her tread crunched with each footfall.

The sun hadn't crawled out of bed yet, but she couldn't spend another moment in that building. It was called a rehabilitation facility. It seemed more like a glorified long term psych ward to Jill. Too many pills, too many absent looks that brought back bad memories. The smell of antiseptic, the sound of florescent lighting, bland food and long faces staring down at the contents of trays; it was unbearable at times. It was home for now. She knew she needed the help.

Throwing on an old ratty sweater, sweats, and her running shoes before signing out and taking off to follow the train coasting west. Weeds reached for the skies in the cracked concrete there, her jogging turned to sprinting as soon as she was off the main road. An old mare followed her along the fence line to pasture, hooves beating the ground until coming to a stop while the woman continued on.

This ritual required an hour and a half of her time every other day and she preferred it as a solitary function now. Once upon a time in a city that was barely memory, it was a very different kind of ritual.

Forest, wind swept hair wild and free just like him, snatching the reflective belt from Joseph's hip before bolting off down the road.

Chris, right on his heels, a red bandana waving in the wind as he taunted Frost.

Joseph, grinning ear to ear as he chased after.

Edward and Brad, both with sleepy hair and sleepy faces walking far behind.

Wesker had left all of them behind thirty minutes before, probably on the other side of the city with as quick as he was on his feet.

Rebecca, right at her side keeping pace and conversation, smiling back at Edward when they reached the end of the block.

Life had been sweet. Then the city had been destroyed.

Now, Jill ran alone.

She found herself at the water's edge of a pond as she slowed to a walk, the water's surface rippling in inky black. Everything was quiet here; only the sound of water lapping over rocks kept her company. Panting softly, her breath fogged. Ache had found her again. The run was over. She needed a break and this was a good place to stretch, cool down, and reflect. Both arms raised over her head and she gave each a much needed stretch before she was back on the trail she'd come from.

Memories of RC seemed to plague her more often now. Maybe it was nostalgia. Gravel crunched as she walked and took out her thoughts and examined them like little baubles from vacation. She waved to an old woman retrieving her paper from the stoop, frowning when the gesture wasn't returned. The town's folk were…different.

_I suppose a whole bunch of sick people being left here in the middle of nowhere would sour some opinions…_

Cold hands tucking into the pockets of her sweater, she jogged on back up the street.

* * *

Breakfast was hot oatmeal with dried fruit on top. It was one of the better meals served. The cafeteria was almost empty when she took her seat by the window. Rain had begun to pour outside and drip off the awnings. She glanced to the other end of the long table to two women chatting away as they both got up and left. Nobody seemed to stay long when she entered the room.

_Making friends here is hard. I guess nobody wants to be near the woman who almost ended the world._

Part of her hated them for assuming. Part of her couldn't find a reason to blame them for it.

* * *

The rain continued into the afternoon. Jill parked herself in the library on the second floor. Oversized headphones over her ears, she quietly thumbed through a dogeared copy of poetry by J. Piper. She'd known the author and this old frayed book was one of many last shreds of evidence of someone who had returned to dust.

_"Brad actually wrote that one about me. Isn't he sweet?" Joan laughed, red cheeked with a wide grin. A little buzzed with a cigarette hanging off her fingers, she'd pulled the book out behind J's to brag a little. Arms linked with Jill's, she'd peered down at the ink on the page. Suddenly she gasped, eyes spooked as she looked to Jill. "You can't tell him I told you, though."_

_Jill snickered. "Why? It's good!"_

_"Yeah, yeah but… I don't know… He was so nervous about it he insisted on being a ghostwriter. Maybe that mailbox money will mean he gets some confidence and I can quit working at this dive."_

Her ghost could only keep Jill company for so long before the pain in her chest seared and Jill returned it to the shelf. "See you tomorrow, girlfriend…" Lips pressing into a thin line, the headphones went back on their shelf too.

"Miss Valentine, you have visitors. They're down in the lobby."

Jill blinked, unmoving for a second from between the book cases.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs she peered through the door's window into the lobby.

Just Chris sitting on one of the worn out sofas. Arms tucked, he was off in his own thoughts until the door swung open. "Hey partner…" He rose to his feet slowly, an arm opening to welcome her into a warm hug.

She buried her face along his side, folded into his protective embrace.

"How've you been?" He looked up as the main entry door opened. "Oh, uh… I brought someone along. I thought you could use seeing another friendly face."

Jill's brow quirked, wide blue eyes veering toward the door to follow his stare. She broke free from the hug immediately.

"Hey you! AACK!" Both bags in Rebecca's grasp were on the floor as she found herself snatched into a bear hug by the blonde woman. Her own arms curled around, a fond smile clinging to her lips as tears ran. She knew she was going to cry, but she couldn't linger outside in the cold anymore. "Sorry Chris…" She uttered quietly as the tall brunette approached.

"For what?" He chuckled, picking up a bottle of body spray that had fallen out of one bag. "I got this…" Bath bombs, lotions and other toiletries were gathered up. He gave them a moment, the corners of his mouth lifting when both were trying to wipe away each others tears. "Barry and Kathy will be here in a couple hours."

"That was supposed to be a surprise," Rebecca scolded, shrugging as soon as she met Jill's stare again. "We're bad friends missing your birthday again."

Jill blinked away a few tears, shaking her head in disagreement. "No, you're the best for coming out here."


End file.
